The Children of a Leafman
by Dream Out Loud 18
Summary: We know that Nod has a father that died. But what about the mother than he never mentions? What about the rest of the family? What if Nod isn't an only child like we think? What if...what if he had a twin? And how would that make things much more complicated for Nod, and for everyone? Co-written by KeishlatheEpicWriter.
1. Prologue

**Hi! Though I've been reading Epic fanfics ever since I watched the movie, I never actually wrote anything for it, though I had plenty of ideas. So after I began messaging KeishlatheEpicWriter and I told her about this idea she had, we began planning and ended up co-writing it together, updating it through my account. So check out her story, people! It's amazing. **** Enjoy!**

The sun was shining bright, up in the sky. It was a perfect day. The young leafmen, Kian, was ready for another day of training, as always. HE got changed in his armor and went outside to the training session. While going to the training session, he bumped into his best friend and General, Ronin.

"Oh! Sorry, Ronin, didn't see you there," Kian said. Ronin smiled.

"It's OK, Kian. Now get to the training session. I don't like when my leafmen are late," Ronin said, serious but you could hear the mocking in his voice.

"Ay, General" Kian said, serious but still mocking. They both laughed and went to the training session. Just when he was getting there, he bumped into someone else. Kian looked around and saw a lady on the floor.

"Oh! Sorry ma'am. Here let me help you," Kian said while helping the young lady.

"Thanks," the young lady said while wiping dirt off her skirt. Then she looked up and saw the man she bumped into. She looked at the man, and so did the man at her. They both stare at each other, like it was love at first sight. Then Kian cleared his throat and held his hand.

"I'm Kian, and you are?" Kian asked. The woman turned red, just a little.

"I'm Mika," the young lady said while shaking Kian's hand. Kian smiled at Mika, which made her blush.

"Well Mika, I'm sorry I bumped into you, I just...well um." Kian was interrupted by Mika's giggle. He blushed and rubbed his neck, of embarrassment.

"Don't worry, it was an accident. Besides nobody got hurt, right?" Mika said. Kian smiled at her, she blushed at his smile, but smiled too. They both stood silence for a moment. Then Kian decided to break it.

"Um there's this dance that the Queen is doing for the leafmen. She said we could bring guest, will like to come with me?" Kian asked. He knew that he just meet this girl, but he couldn't help the feeling that he knew her. Mika blushed at this and pretend she was thinking.

"Mmm... Well I don't know," Mika said.

"Come on, please," Kian said, with a sad look on his face. Mika looked at Kian and smiled.  
"Alright, I'll go with you," she said, smiling. Kian smiled at her.

"It's settled! It's on Saturday, pick you up at eight," Kian said. Then he remembered that he needed to be on the training session. "Hey I have to go, see you later," Kian said and went running to the training session.

"Bye Kian!" Mika yelled. She smile to herself and walked to her house. Since then, the couple fell deeply in love with each other.

They were warned - Kian by Ronin, Mika by her mother. They were warned to not rush things through between them, to let the love for the other grow with time. But a thing Kian and Mika had in common, was impatience. They knew they loved each other, and that was enough. Just a few months after knowing each other, they got married, and soon after, they gave birth to a beautiful baby boy, whom Kian called Nod.

But here's the catch. Soon after Nod was born, Mika was still in pain, and kept pushing and pushing until another baby was born. A baby girl was born this time.

Twins in their world were rare. They were said to be just one person – a person that could fight and have powers (the powers changed with each set of twins) – living in different bodies. One body held the powers; the other helped control them and fight. They were powerful things, twins. And Kian and Mika just had them. Mika was glad, but scared. She started to regret even marrying Kian; she didn't know how to raise twins, especially one with powers. Then when she realized that the girl was the one with the powers, she took her and ran away, figuring that a baby girl with powers could help her live better.

Kian was devastated. The woman he loved the most left him for power. She didn't care about the girl, only her power. Kian cursed himself and apologized many times to Ronin for not listening to him.

"Ronin, I'm terribly sorry. I should have listen to you, and now look at me. Deserted by my own wife and now I have to raise a son on my own, a son that will never know his own mother or even his twin sister." Kian kept cursing himself. Ronin put a comforting hand on his best friend shoulder.

"It's alright Kian, you were deep in love. I get that and you know that, but don't worry about Nod. Your parents will help you raise him, you'll see. He will be a good young man like his father," Ronin said, comforting his best friend. Kian smiled at him.

"You always find a way to cheer me up. Thanks Ronin, I'm glad I can call you my brother," Kian said. He knew Ronin since they were kids. Ronin smiled and panted his best friend's shoulder.

6 years passed since the birth of Nod and his twin sister, Naya. Kian never told Nod about his twin sister, neither did Ronin or his parents. He didn't want Nod to start asking question or even look for her. Kian loved Naya, but every time he thinks of her, brings back that bloody wife of his who deserted him for power. He didn't even know where she was, and he didn't care, only wished that Naya was being treated well. He raised Nod with the help of his parents. Nod had brown hair and hazel eyes, just like him. Nod turn out to be like Ronin said, a good young boy like his father. Except that Nod like to joke around and pull pranks and everything, just like he was when he was a kid. He also has his father's personalities, and a love for flying. He took Nod one day to ride on his bird, and he loved it. Kian smiled to himself. He was just like him. He looked at his son with joy and happiness. He loved him more than anything in the world. He would do anything for him. As Nod kept growing up, he started to get sad. He kept wondering whenever Mika would love to see him growing up. He even wondered if she ever did love her son, but he needed to let the past go. Even though Nod asked about his mother a lot of time, he just said the same old thing.

"She left us, because she wasn't ready, but she did love you very much." That was what Kian always said to Nod when he asked about his mother. Even though Nod was sad because he didn't have a mother, he still loved being with his dad. His dad was his hero. He was a great leafmen, and Nod was hoping that one day he will become one just like his father. His father was one of the bravest leafmen he knew. He hoped that one day his father will teach him how to be a leafmen, but that hope was taking away from him when one day Ronin came to his house... with his father's helmet. When Ronin told Nod the news, Nod didn't wanted to believe him.

"No, no, no. Dad is the bravest leafmen I know, he wouldn't die like this." Nod sobbed. He didn't want to believe it, but deep down he knew it was true. Ronin looked at his best friend's son. He was devastated and full of regret and shamed. He cursed himself for not saving him. Nod looked at Ronin and ran toward him. Nod started crying, Ronin hugged the poor young kid. Nod looked at Ronin.

"Where I'm going to live?" Nod asked, sad. Both of his grandparents died when he was 4. He had no relatives or a guardian to take care of him. Ronin looked at the kid in the eye.

"I promised your father that I will take care of you, no matter what happens," Ronin said to Nod. He nodded and hugged Ronin again.

"I miss him so much," Nod sobbed. This totally broke Ronin's heart. He hugged Nod tightly.

"Me too," Ronin said sadly. They stood for a couple of moments, until Nod fell asleep in Ronin's arms. Ronin took Nod to his bed and stayed there till the next day.

Kian's funeral was the next day. Everybody was sad and devastated. Kian knew a lot of people and everybody loved him, but mostly they were sorry for Nod. Everybody knew how much Kian loved his son; he loved him more than anything in the world. When they buried Kian's body, Nod started to cry like crazy. Everybody was heartbroken for the poor boy. His mother left him and the only one he had was his father. After the funeral, Nod fell asleep and Ronin took him home. After that day, Ronin promised to look after him and take care of him. And over the last 11 years he has keep that promised, and still... Nod didn't know he had a twin sister. Ronin knew that Kian never wanted Nod to know and he promised he won't say anything, so he also kept that promised as well. Ronin thought that that wouldn't be a problem, because they were far away. But what Ronin didn't know is that Kian's daughter, Naya, was closer than he thought.

What both Kian and Ronin should've known is that Mika couldn't have gone very far; considering she was never a fast runner and she had a baby to handle. She collapsed one night, exhausted and tired of the baby's wailing. But a Leafmen found them. Not a Leafmen of Moonhaven, but of its sister kingdom, Sunhaven.

After that, life got complicated for the girl twin.

*::*::*

**Half of this was written by KeishlatheEpicWriter, the other half by me. It's not against the rules or anything, so.**

**So, did you guys like it? If you did, leave a comment below! If you want to give us criticism, great! Just no flames. Just CC (constructive criticism). Until next week!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hi again! Thanks for the reviews and favorites and follows! It honestly made me feel very happy. :) This chapter is mainly explaining Naya's backstory in Sunhaven, so it might be boring, but oh well. Enjoy!**

"Mom, I don't get why I have to be here," Naya complained as Mika dragged her around Sunhaven, trying to get out of the crowd to see the pod bloom and choose the Queen. Naya was only eight; she didn't understand what the big deal was about being royalty business.

"Stop complaining, Naya," Mika said shortly, finally stopping as they could clearly see the Queen and the General watching the pod begin to bloom. Naya sighed and scooped down to grab some dirt, and concentrating, made it elevate and swirl around her palm. Naya smiled, pleased as she set the dirt on fire, then extinguished the fire with water, which was dried by air (all that done by Naya simply thinking it), and missed how the magic of the queen drained from her, went through the pod, and then started to head towards her. Naya suddenly saw gold everywhere, a pretty sparkling gold. She blinked as the gold disappeared and saw everyone staring at her. Mika was just smiling and repeating, "I knew she'd be chosen, I knew it" repeatedly under her breath.

"What?" Naya demanded. "Why is everyone looking at me?" She didn't like the sudden attention drawn towards her.

The former Queen gestured to the bottom part of Naya. She looked down and gasped. What used to be a simple grass skirt turned into a flowing flower skirt of the rainbow, petals of different colors flowing. She looked at her arms and torso, which were covered in white daisy petals replacing her shirt. "What's going on?"

"Hail Queen Naya," the General suddenly said, and Naya watched transfixed as everyone - _everyone_ in Sunhaven - bowed to her.

She didn't know what was going on. All she knew is that she was Queen.

After that, things got...complicated.

It came clear to Naya that her mother only had her around to be able to live in luxury. After all, why would anyone deny the Queen's mother something? And Naya hated her for that. Hated that she took advantage of her people, of the people and meadow/forest she had to protect. Because of this, Naya didn't want anything to do with Mika. She distanced herself from her, and would spend her time going out of the palace to be with her people, especially the children.

Naya _adored_ children. She had always wanted a sibling, and she didn't care if it would be a boy or girl, or if the sibling was older or younger than her. She just wanted one, because she was so alone in the palace all by herself.

"Your Majesty?"

Well...not by herself most of time.

"Thorn, must you _always_ be a thorn on my side?" The 14-year-old Queen turned around and faced her (rather handsome) guardian Leafman.

Thorn rolled his (beautiful) blue eyes. "Enough with the puns of my name already. We have to go."

"But we just arrived!" Naya turned back to look at all the children rushing towards her, in complete joy of seeing her. Her lips tugged up in a smile. This had to be her favorite part of being Queen, being able to see the happiness she could cause in her people. "And I don't want to leave so soon."

"Queen Naya, please. Your-"

"For the last time, Thorn, it's Naya, not Queen Naya. I'm no different than you." Naya touched a plant that was broken and kissed it, pending its broken parts. "Only I have power over the plants." _I also have powers over the elements but you don't need to know that._

"Naya." Thorn paused. "Your mother doesn't want you away from the palace so much. She says that a Queen-"

"My _mother_-" Naya spit the word out, ashamed that such a power-seeking woman was her mother. "-doesn't know a thing of what a Queen should act like. She also has no reins on me anymore. I don't listen to her and I never will."

After that, things got more complicated from there.

"I still can't believe that after all this years, you are still disobeying me!" Mika shouted at a 17-years-old Naya.

"And I still can't believe that after all this years, you are still using me for power," Naya yelled back. Mika sighed and started rubbing her eyes.

"We've been over this. I am doing this to save us, to protect us. Your father left us and he left nothing. You are our only chance," Mika said, soft and gently. Naya was tired of that excuse. She knew deep down that her mother was lying, and now was her chance to finally tell her.

"Oh really, well I'm not sure if he left me or did he left you. I wouldn't be surprise if he did!" Naya spat at her mother. Mika stood there, with her mouth open.

"How...How dare you speak to your mother like that?" Mika shouted.

"How dare you keep lying to your own daughter?" Naya shouted. Mika and Naya stood there, looking at each other with flaming eyes. Then Mika sighed and looked at her daughter in the eye.

"Very well, I guess this is how is going to be between us. Go to sleep Naya, is late. Or you can disobey me and run away," Mika said. She turned around and left Naya's room. Naya looked around, grabbed a pillow and scream. She hated her mother for lying to her. She knew that her father didn't left. She doesn't know why, but she can feel it. Besides, her mother tells her that she is sometimes like her father, so that meant that her father was a good man (according to Thorn anyways). She hopped on her bed and looked at the ceiling. She was thinking about her father, as always. She wanted to meet him so badly. She wanted to know his name, his life and more importantly, the truth. Even though she loves her mother, she hates her for never telling her the truth. Then Naya was brought back to reality by someone knocking on her door. She sat up and sighed.

"Come in!" Naya exclaimed. She groaned when she saw her mother on the doorway. "What do you want?" Naya exclaimed.

She looked at her mother and was surprised to see what she was seeing. Her mother was sad, but not just sad, full of regret and shamed. Naya looked at her mother closely. She started to worry.

"Mom, what's going on?" Naya asked, worried. Mika sighed and sat next to her daughter on the bed. She looked at Naya in the eye.

"You were right all along. About me, of course. And about your father." Mika said, full of regret and shamed. Naya listened closely to her mother's words.

"What do you mean?" Naya asked. Her mother gave her a small smile.

"I was the one that ran away, not your father." Mika said. Naya's eyes widen with shock. It was her mother all along, but why she didn't felt as shocked as she should be? She looked at her mother.

"Tell me everything?" Naya asked. Mika took a deep breath and spoke.

"Your father and I were deeply in love. We loved each other more than anything in the world. We decided to take our relationship to the next level. We were warned by our families that we shouldn't rush things, but we didn't listen. We got married and had you," Mika said. Mika didn't wanted Naya to know she had a twin brother. She thought that now that Naya is queen and that her brother is from our sister kingdom, it will form chaos with both kingdoms. Meaning that Mika knew about their powers and that they could risk both kingdoms' life. Mika sighed and kept going. "I ran away with you, because yes you had powers, but also because I wasn't ready. I couldn't go much further so I faint and a leafman from Sunhaven found me. I know you must hate me with your life, but I did love you very much and I still do." Mika said. Naya looked at her mother. She believed her, for once she did, but something told her that she was hiding something. She didn't want to ruin the moment, though.

"Where I'm from?" Naya asked. "_Really_ from?"

"From Moonhaven, our sister kingdom" Mika said. Naya eyes widen. Her father was in her sister kingdom, which meant that she could look for him. Wait, she didn't even know his name!

"What's dad's name?" Naya asked.

"Kian" Mika said. Naya smiled. _Kian._ That's a really pretty name. Naya looked at her mother.

"I'm going to look for him," Naya said. She was expecting her mother to stop her, but she didn't. She looked at her mother.

"It's your choice, sweetheart. Not mine." Mika said. Naya smiled and hugged her mother.

"Thank you Mom," Naya said. Mika smiled and hugged her daughter tightly. They let go of each other and Naya looked at her mother.

"Is there anything else?" Naya asked. Mika looked worried, but she took her daughter's hand.

"You'll know along the way." Mika said. It's true. Naya wanted to find for herself. She believed her mother, but she knew that her mother didn't want to tell her more, so she will find out for herself.

Mika still didn't wanted Nod and Naya to meet, but they need to. They're family. Twin brother and sister. Besides she couldn't keep the secret forever. She said good night to her daughter and went to sleep. Naya couldn't stop smiling. She wanted to know his father now. She knew where he is from and his name. She would for look for him, no matter what. But the real question is: How will she find him while still been Queen?

It was the next day that an idea popped into Naya's mind.

"Thorn?"

The Leafman turned around. "Yes, Your Majesty?"

Naya rolled her eyes. Eight years with him and he still called her that. "Queen Tara...she's dead, isn't she?" Even saying it made her feel sad. Queen Tara used to come and visit sometimes, and all Naya knew about the plants and how to protect her kingdom, she learned it from Tara. She used to consider Tara as her real mom, not the one she had.

"Yes, Queen Naya. Moonhaven's new queen is a child, a flower named Jinny-"

"Great!" Naya saw an opportunity. If she could just stage a meeting between Queens, in which Naya will teach the kid Queen everything she knows about being a queen, she can go to Moonhaven and search for her father. That should work wonders. She'd get to meet the new Queen of her sister kingdom and search for her father at the same time. "I need to send a letter to Queen Jinny."

"What for, Your Highness?" Thorn scratched his head (all the while messing up his dirty blond hair) in confusion. Naya smirked slyly. "I'm going to Moonhaven to teach Queen Jinny all I know."


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey, sorry for the long wait. High school's gonna be high school, so have a 1000 words chapter. The co-writer wrote a lot of this chapter, so enjoy!**

_Meanwhile, back in Moonhaven…_

Queen Jinny was in her house with her friend and royal guardian, M.K. But it wasn't just M.K., It was also her dog, Ozzie. Queen Jinny shrunk M.K.'s dog Ozzie so when M.K. has to go to training, she won't feel alone. Today, Queen Jinny and M.K. Wear playing their favorite game, Leaf Jump. Queen Jinny was an expert on this game; it will have to a miracle if M.K. won. Queen Jinny was about to win, when M.K. Made a move and won the game.

"Wuu! I won! Yes, I won! I won, I won, I won... Oh sorry, Jinny," M.K. said, a little embarrassed, but excited because she won. Queen Jinny giggled at this.

"It's ok, besides you only win a couple of times. It's not like you can beat me," Queen Jinny teased. M.K.'s eyes narrowed and she laughed.

"Yeah, well I have only been here a month, you know," M.K. said. It was true, though. She decided to stay, along with her dad and Ozzie, in Moonhaven. She was a leafwoman now, but still in training. Queen Jinny giggled when she said that.

"I know, don't worry, you'll get the hand of this game, but I can't promise you can beat me," Queen Jinny teased. M.K. stuck her tongue out, so did Queen Jinny. They both started laughing. Then there little fun was interrupted by the sound of wings. M.K. gasped and smiled. Queen Jinny giggled. M.K. gave her a look and went running downstairs. Queen Jinny followed and went outside, along with M.K. Then two figures came toward them, M.K. and Queen Jinny smiled. Just then Queen Jinny's mom, Flora, came outside too. She smiled when she saw two figures. They were two leafmen: Ronin, the Leader of the leafmen, and Nod, Ronin's companion and also, M.K.'s boyfriend. They were absent for 3 days, because of a boggan ambush that happened on the north side of the forest. M.K. was freaking worried about Nod and Ronin, so did Queen Jinny and Flora. When they got closer, Ronin and Nod smiled at them. M.K. smiled and ran toward Nod. Nod dropped his helmet on the floor and received M.K. with a big bear hug. Ronin smiled at them and walked toward Queen Jinny and Flora.

"It's good to see you, Ronin. We were so worried," Queen Jinny said. Ronin smiled at the little Queen.

"Well, you don't have to worry. They were a couple of leafmen who got injured, but nothing serious," Ronin assured. Queen Jinny sigh in relief. She was glad that no leafmen died or got badly injured. Ronin smiled at the little Queen.

"Well, you must be starving. Come in Ronin," Flora said. Ronin smiled and nodded.

"Thank you, Flora" Ronin said. Flora smiled and nodded. The three of them entered the daisy house.

Meanwhile, M.K. and Nod let go and looked at each other. Nod smiled at her.

"I told you I was coming back," Nod said, smiling. M.K. giggled and kissed him.

"I knew you would," M.K. said, still smiling. Nod laughed and kissed her. He then looked at her in the eye.

"I missed you so much, M.K.," Nod said. M.K. blushed and giggled. She smiled at him. "Me too, Nod," M.K. said. They both laughed. Then they turned around and walked to the daisy house, hand-to-hand.

Ronin was talking with Flora and Jinny about something or another, while Nod and MK stayed on the couch, catching up.

"Is Mub still bothering you?" Nod asked her, leaning his head against hers.

MK laughed. "As in still thinking he has a chance? Yeah, a bit. Don't worry; I've made it clear that I'm taken. Be warned - a slug might just eat you."

Nod pouted. "Why must you do this to me? I hate getting eaten by Mub! He's annoying!"

"You haven't learned to tolerate him yet? Tsk, tsk, shame, shame, Nod. You should by now be able to tolerate him." MK rested her head on his chest, looking up at him teasingly.

Nod just kissed her cheek. "I do tolerate him...when you're around. There are no promises when we're alone."

"Nod!"

Nod laughed and kissed her, and she was so happy he did. "What, it's the truth! You're my girlfriend, MK, it's my job to not like slugs that have a crush on you and think they have a chance."

"Hmm...Well I'm just glad there isn't anyone crushing on you, because I don't know how I would feel if some girl-"

"Never." Nod smiled at her, her favorite smile. She returned it.

"What is this?" Ronin's voice cut through the moment, and Nod and MK looked up at where Queen Jinny and Flora were at, staring at Ronin and a Leafmen. But this...this was a really different Leafmen. He was wearing an acorn as a helmet, for one, and had shorter sleeves for the shirt and used grass as the uniform than leaves.

The Leafmen did a swift bow. "I come from Sunhaven with a message from the Queen to...the Queen."

_Sunhaven?_ MK looked at Nod for an explanation, but he just held up his hand, staring at them intently. Ronin accepted the message and opened it, reading it quickly. "It says here that the Queen of Sunhaven wants to help Queen Jinny in teaching her how to control and use her powers to protect the forest and the kingdom. She says that...that Queen Tara taught her, so she would teach this Queen."

"Really?!" Queen Jinny jumped up and down. "I'm going to meet another Queen and she's going to teach me Queenly stuff! This is so exciting!"

"I think that's a yes," Ronin said tiredly to the Leafman of Sunhaven, who nodded and bowed again before leaving.

"Now," MK said to break the silence, "what's Sunhaven?"

*::*::*

"Queen Naya?"

"Hmm?" Naya continued to tend her garden, secretly using the air to refresh the plant. No one but her mother and she knew about her powers. She would have to keep them hidden.

"Queen Jinny of Moonhaven has accepted your invitation to go to Moonhaven, Your Majesty."

Naya turned quickly. "Seriously?" The General nodded, uncomfortable. "That's great! Thorn, pack your things. We're going to Moonhaven!"

"Queen Naya, I suggest-"

"No." Naya cut him off. "Only Thorn and I are going. You, General, will take care of Sunhaven. I know you are more than capable of doing that, yes?"

The General stood straighter and Thorn had to hide his snicker. "Yes, Your Highness. If that's what you want."

"Great." Naya turned back to her garden, smiling. _I'm going to Moonhaven and going to find my father._


End file.
